


Combining Two Worlds

by klbwriting



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: A new royal family has appeared in Atlantis, claiming that they were banished due to Orvax trying to keep them from rightfully competing for the throne.  Now they've returned on the eve of Orm and Rhymes's wedding and are trying to ruin everything





	1. Years Have Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to 'Center of Two Worlds' more fluff, more sibling bickering, and more Orm! Comments/critiques are appreciated!

“Arthur that child is a maniac,” Orm said as 4-year-old Tom Curry chased his uncle around the throne room quickly, trying to catch him and poke him with the mini trident in his hands. Mera laughed as she caught up with her and son and pulled him close. Orm let out a breath and moved to sit back down on the pew beside the throne. He had been moping and pouting recently, missing Rhymes more than normal since she had been gone from Atlantis for months now, helping her mother find a new house and move in, which apparently took time on the surface and he had been busy here with the arrival of an old family that had arrived in Atlantis, claiming to be of royal blood. Orm barely remembered this family but knew his father had found a mysterious power to banish those he truly hated to a worse place than the Trench and apparently that’s what happened to these people. 

They had arrived and declared peace with the new king, introducing themselves as Hestia, Syfin, their son Ludo and daughter Lydia. Immediately Atlanna was suspicious, remembering the family and their dubious ways of trying to take the throne. Orvax had banished them when Orm was two because Syfin had tried to drug her and kidnap her while Hestia was going to kill Orm in his crib. Arthur heeded his mother’s warnings and made sure that the family was confined to their quarters at all times and only allowed to meals with the royal family and their guards. The son had made some mildly threatening statements to Arthur which he just laughed about since the boy was only sixteen and not even fully grown, but Arthur made sure to keep Tom away from him just in case. The daughter, seeing that Arthur was married and a father had turned her sights on Orm as if she would seduce her way onto a throne which Orm didn’t even want anymore. He was happy as vizier and he wasn’t going to be stupid and let anything come between him and Rhymes so every time this woman would try to insert herself into his life he would leave the situation. This family irked him and being away from Rhymes irked him more and he was officially cranky. 

“Why don’t you just go see her baby bro?” Arthur asked. Orm sighed. “Everyone knows you hate the surface but she misses you and you know it.”

“She’s busy and when I’m there she never has time,” he muttered, folding his arms. Mera sighed.

“You are acting like a child, go visit your fiancé, I’m sure she is wondering where you’ve been,” she said firmly. Orm frowned but got up to leave. Mera’s mom voice freaked him out and he really didn’t want to hear more of it so he would listen to them and head to the surface, get away from here and that other family. He left that evening, arriving on the beach near Janet’s new home just after dark settled. He knocked on the door of the house and waited. Rhymes opened the door and smiled for a second before giving him an annoyed look. 

“Um, hi,” he said, already not liking this look. Was he going to just spend this day getting yelled at?

“Where have you been? It has been months, how busy is Arthur keeping you?” she demanded, moving aside to let him. He walked in and she handed him a towel that she kept by the door for when he showed up. He dried off his hair, hoping the messy look would soften her up and he saw from the look in her eyes that it worked for a moment before she looked annoyed again. She turned and stormed upstairs and he looked over at the living area where Janet smiled and waved as he stood there. “Are you coming fishboy?” Rhymes yelled down the stairs and he hurried up to her room. She already had clothes out for him to change into. “They’ve been there for a couple weeks now.” He looked down at them and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He had been selfish really. She was busy helping her mother after her father was killed by Manta and he was just wanting her attention all the time instead of letting her take time for her family. He changed clothes as she sat on the bed waiting for him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He sat next to her, taking her hand. “I’ve been being selfish, I was busy in Atlantis but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have come see you. I’ve stayed away because I felt like I wasn’t getting any attention when I was here.” She nodded, still feeling annoyed but softening. “Also, there’s this family who showed up, claiming to be of royal blood and their daughter is the worst person to deal with.”

“Daughter?” Rhymes said, turning slowly to look at him. He nodded.

“She seems to be trying to get me to marry her so she can somehow get to the throne,” he said. He noticed the look on her face. “I have avoided her at every possible chance, I won’t even sit near her during meals. I’m not jeopardizing my time with you. I’ve almost lost you countless times to outside threats, I’m not going to destroy what I have with you myself.” Rhymes smiled at him finally.

“You love me a little bit don’t you?” she said, finally moving close to him, leaning to his chest, wrapping an arm around his body. He kissed her head and smiled, taking in her scent. 

“I love you a lot,” he said. “Do you still love me?” he asked, touching the pearl necklace around her neck. She looked up at him and smirked.

“Why don’t you read my mind and tell me?” she teased and Orm sighed. He was never going to live that down. He had thought humans could read each other’s minds and made the mistake of asking Arthur about it. Now he was constantly teased by both Arthur and Rhymes about it. “Of course I love you Orm, we’re going back to Atlantis tomorrow to plan the wedding right?”

“Tomorrow?” he asked. She looked confused.

“Last time you were here you said when you saw me next we would be going back quick to start planning,” she said. Orm blushed.

“I was just being an ass, trying to rile you up and give me attention,” he admitted. Rhymes looked surprised.

“So we’re not going to get married soon?” she asked, looking a little hurt. Orm shook his head.

“No, no, we’re going to go back and we will plan the wedding, I just don’t want you to start before you’re ready, I’ll wait for you, always,” he said, taking her face in his hands. She nodded and kissed him deeply, finally giving in to the urge and running her hands through his hair. He had grown it out a little bit and it was the perfect length now to be pulled just a little and every time she did it it drove him crazy. She did it now and he moaned, kissing her with more heat. She pulled back and panted, looking up at him. “Sorry, I know, not in your mom’s house, it’s weird.” She nodded. 

“Sorry…just, your hair is so tempting and you look so good naked,” she said. He smirked.

“Sneaking peeks of me when I’m changing?” he asked. She shrugged with a smirk. “I do want you, I’ve missed you so much, in every way possible. You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now and after not seeing you or being near you all I want to be is close to you.”

“I feel the same,” she said. “Ok, maybe just this once.” She kissed him back and soon they were entangled in each other.

Rhymes kissed Orm’s chest as they lay in bed after, smiling. 

“This may sound weird but I like sex on the surface better than Atlantis…the smell and feel of you after is wonderful,” she said. Orm chuckled some.

“I actually agree with you,” he said. Rhymes looked at him surprised.

“Something is actually better on the surface? I’m going to tell Arthur,” she teased. Orm laughed and tickled her sides. “Ok…Ok…Ok I won’t.” He smiled and kissed her head softly. “So when we get back, can I meet this girl who’s trying to steal my man?” she asked.

“Maybe, they’re not allowed out of their quarters except for meals and we don’t always eat with them,” he said. 

“Ok, but can we really start planning our wedding down there?” she asked. On the surface they were already married but Orm didn’t really take that seriously, they only did it so her mother could throw them a party and it made her happy. The real wedding would be in Atlantis and he had even made sure that her mother would be there using new technology he had commissioned for humans to be able to stay in Atlantis. 

“Yes,” he said. “Let’s go to sleep, in the morning we’ll get going.” He glanced down when Rhymes remained quiet and saw her already asleep on his chest.


	2. Return to Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes return to Atlantis and Rhymes meets Lydia and it does not go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First bit of trouble stirring! Comments/critiques appreciated

Rhymes couldn't lie, she was excited to see Atlantis again. In the five years since her father's death she had spent most of her time on the surface, working odd jobs and helping her mother pay off the debt of the ranch before helping her find a new place, right next to the ocean of course, and moving her in there. She had been back and forth, a few days at a time, but 80% of her time had been on the surface. Orm had come see her too but he was busy too with being vizier and then being king again for a few months when Arthur had actually had to help the Justice League again. He had relished in that and she had come to stay for a whole week where he told her several times he might kick Arthur out for good and stay king.   
Orm was happy to have her coming back for a longer stay also. He wanted her to see what his job really was, to see that he had become a better man. Also he wanted that insufferable Lydia to finally realize that every time he said he was betrothed he wasn't lying just to avoid her. As they drove back Orm told Rhymes all about the changes Arthur and he had made, giving the surface more technology to help them keep the oceans clean and fix the environment, the observatory they had constructed so that Atlantians of all stations could see the stars, and what he did just for her, found a way that they could have surface music in Atlantis just so she could hear all the songs she loved without having to go all the way home.   
As they entered the city Orm watched Rhymes's face, always happy to see how excited she got seeing the underwater land for the first time. Her eyes lit up and she clapped happily and on this occasion she leaned to him and kissed his cheek.   
"I love it here," she said, leaning to his shoulder. "I can't wait to get married to you and live here all the time." Orm smiled at the thought.  
"I'm glad that you're back, this place isn't as magical without you," he said, taking her hand. They soon arrived at the palace and he helped her out of the vessel and they were greeted by Atlanna and Vulko.   
"Where's Arthur? Where's Tom I want to play with him! He must be so big now!" Rhymes said, hugging her grandfather and Atlantian mother. Atlanna smiled and motioned her for to follow.  
"Arthur wants to speak with you," Vulko said to Orm, who looked put out. "I know, you just got back but there is an issue that your needed to give advice on." Orm sighed and looked to Rhymes. She smiled at him and kissed him softly.  
"I'll see you later love," she said. "Go advise your brother, you know he needs all the help he can get." She winked at him and he chuckled before heading off with Vulko.  
Rhymes followed Atlanna to the nursery where Mera and Tom were chasing each other around. He saw Rhymes and swam over, hugging her.  
"Aunt Rhymes!" he said happily and she lifted him up to hug him closer. "Presents?" Rhymes smirked.  
"Of course," she said, going into her bag and pulling out an Aquaman action figure and then one of Mera. Tom squealed with excitement and went to add them to his collection and to play.  
"Why do you keeping getting him those?" Mera asked. Rhymes shrugged.  
"Because how cool would it be to have action figures of your family? His collection is complete now, Orm, Atlanna, you and Arthur," she said. "Best part is he doesn't know about the fighting that happened so he plays with them all together instead of Arthur against Orm." Mera nodded.  
"That's true, he loves them so much," she said. "So have you seen our new residents?" Rhymes shook her head.  
"Orm said the daughter was annoying and that she was trying to seduce him," she said. Mera snorted.  
"Trying and failing miserably. I will say this, Orm may be an ass but he's loyal, especially to you," she said and Rhymes smiled. "Were you worried?"   
"Hearing that someone is trying to take Orm from me? No, he loves me and no one can take him from me just like no one can take me from him," she said. "And now that I'm back for good we can finally plan the Atlantian wedding and I can be married both on the surface and down here."  
"Wait, Orm actually married you on the surface?" Mera asked surprised. Rhymes nodded and frowned.  
"He didn't tell you? We did it a year ago because my mother was moving from the ranch and hoped that she would be able to have a party for us before she moved," she explained. "He even got a ring and everything, we leave them up there for when we're on the surface."  
Mera looked like she was going to say something when Tom started crying because he broke one of his figures. She went to comfort him and Atlanna smiled at Rhymes.  
"You look tired," she said. Rhymes nodded. "Go to bed, I'll let Orm know where you are when he's done speaking with Arthur." Rhymes nodded again and headed off to nap.

"Orm, is it true you actually brought a surface dweller into Atlantis?" Lydia asked as she followed him from the meeting he had just finished having with Arthur. Orm groaned.  
"She is half Atlantian, half human, and she is my fiance so of course I brought her, we are planning our wedding," he said. Lydia pouted.  
"She hasn't been around, how do you even know she still loves you?" she asked. Orm was getting more annoyed by the second and was glad to arrive at his suite. "Can I come in?"  
"No you cannot," he said, opening the door. She ignored him and moved inside the room, sitting down on a chair in the room. "Please leave."  
"No, I want to talk more Orm, you're the only one around here I like," she said. The door to the bedroom opened and Rhymes came out, looking from the girl to Orm.  
"This the girl? You're new stalker?" she asked. Orm nodded and immediately joined Rhymes, arms moving around her.  
"This is the halfbreed?" Lydia asked.  
"Don't you dare call her that," Orm snapped. He could see the irony in this considering he still called Arthur halfbreed when he was annoyed. Lydia pouted and Rhymes noticed that she was very pretty, an annoying trait that full blood Atlantians all seemed to possess.   
"You could do better Orm, I hope you see that before its too late," she said, rising up and moving out the door, closing it behind her. Orm looked like he would chase after her and strangle her but Rhymes just made an annoyed sound.  
"What a bitch," she said. "She's right but she's a bitch." Orm looked at her and shook his head.  
"She is most definitely not right, I can't do any better than you, you're everything I need remember?" he asked. Rhymes wanted to stay annoyed but couldn't at that moment, smiling.  
"Fine I guess," she said but Orm could tell she felt better. "I'm going back to bed, want to join me?" He nodded and followed her into the bedroom to get some rest.


	3. Trust is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes find some time alone before Lydia tries to play a trick to get her way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critiques are appreciated

It had been a month since Rhymes and Orm returned to Atlantis and Rhymes thought she may actually kill Lydia at some point. The girl really was trying her hardest to take Orm away and even though it would never work she was not above playing dirty. Orm was at his breaking point also, having gone to the woman's parents about it and they just agreed that a match with a true Atlantian princess would be a better match than a halfbreed so he just stormed out and stopped associating with any of them. He also started to be more affectionate with Rhymes in public, just to push the point that he was in fact very in love with that half breed they seemed to hate so much.  
"You know she's going to try to kiss you soon," Rhymes said one day while they were hidden away at Orm's hiding place in the old city, wanting to escape their duties for just a little time together. Orm gagged.  
"Great so now we can add assault to stalking," he muttered. "You know if I were doing this to her I would be in a cell." Rhymes nodded and then laughed.  
"If you were doing this to her she would be ecstatic," she said. "But I agree, why won't Arthur put them all in a cell?" Orm sighed.  
"They have been confirmed to be of noble Atlantian blood and they haven't committed any actual crimes that they can be persecuted for. They need to commit treason or kill someone..."  
"Start a war with the surface world after attacking their own people to start it?" Rhymes said. Orm threw a sidelong annoyed look at her to see her smirking.   
"Who told you that?" he asked.  
"Arthur of course, after we announced we were engaged, wanted to make sure I was ok with marrying a guy who become a genocidal maniac at the drop of a hat," she said. Orm folded his arms and looked at the ground. "You're cute when you pout." He stuck out his bottom lip more and she laughed. "I will bite that lip if you don't put it back."  
"Please do," he said, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. She pulled back after a moment and blushed. "What is it?"  
"Ever since we got back you've been very affectionate with me, and very...well we've been having sex constantly," she said. Orm smirked.  
"Are you complaining?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head.   
"No but I'm exhausted and even Mera asked me why I was walking strange yesterday," she said.   
"Did you tell her it was because you spent half the night screaming my name?" he asked, moving to kiss at her neck. She made a soft noise but stopped him. "Sorry, I'll stop."   
"Thank you, we should head back anyway, I promised Mera we would look at dresses today," she said, heading out of the air pocket. Orm followed her and left her to get a dress while heading to his room.   
Lydia was waiting outside of his suite and he tried to turn and leave before she noticed but she saw him. She moved to him, wrapping her arm through his. He pulled his arm out and glared.  
"You need to stop all of that," he said. "Please I have told you time and time again that nothing will ever happen between us so give it up already."  
"I actually had a thought about that, I was thinking you should do a little test to see if your love for Rhymes is true and not just some kind of spell from the surface world," she said, holding up a container of green plant. Orm recognized it as a Truth Tree, a plant that grew on the sea floor that gave a person loose lips and often got them to admit things they shouldn't. He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not going to eat that, I don't need to prove my love for Rhymes, least of all to you," he said. She pouted more.  
"No, go ahead, take it Orm," Rhymes said, leaning against the wall nearby. "Maybe she's right, maybe you're secretly in love with someone you just met who has annoyed you since day one. Works in every Disney movie, let's go for it." Lydia looked between the two confused and Orm smiled. For once he was the one who knew a reference. Rhymes had made him binge nearly every Disney movie in existence.   
"Fine," he agreed. He took the container and Lydia smirked. He ate it and after a minute looked between the two women before moving to Lydia and kissing her. Rhymes watched and rolled her eyes before pulling him off and guiding him into his suite to wait out the rest of the high he was on.  
"See?" Lydia said, feeling very proud of herself for tricking them so easily. Now the engagement would be called off and she would have an easy opening to take the throne. Rhymes however, didn't looked phased at all by what happened.  
"That wasn't really Truth Tree was it?" she asked. Atlanna and Vulko had been teaching her a lot about the plant life of Atlantis since it was often used as poison or as a drug. "You used SeaDream and some of your hair to get him to see you as his lover I'm guessing by his reaction."  
"No, it was Truth Tree, he told the truth, he loves me," Lydia argued. Rhymes took a deep breath. She was not feeling well at all, hadn't been for days and she was just done with all of this nonsense.  
"No it wasn't, Truth Tree doesn't make someone start kissing people, it makes people talk so that was not Truth Tree, and either way, its too late, Orm is mine forever even if he leave me he will always be part of me," she said. She turned and stormed into the suite, slamming the door in Lydia's face. She found Orm in his bed, passed out and shook her head, covering him. "Lightweight" she muttered with a laugh. "Can't get drunk but a piece of lettuce gets him high as a kite." She headed back into the main room to let him sleep it off.

Several hours later Orm stumbled out of the bedroom in a bit of daze. He remembered eating some Truth Tree but not much after, just a bad taste and then falling into bed. He was glad at least that he had woken up in his own bed and that Rhymes was still there, means nothing too bad could have happened.  
"What, what happened?" he asked, sitting at the table with her. Rhymes glared at him.  
"You kissed Lydia," she said and he stared, sobering up immediately.   
"I...wait what?" he asked, not believing that he did that, not under the influence of Truth Tree. Rhymes started laughing.  
"You did, because it wasn't Truth Tree, it was SeaDream and she mixed in some of her hair to make her more appealing," she said. "And you were so high, mumbling in your sleep about seaworms trying to crawl in your ears." Orm shuddered.  
"I hate those things, terrifying little bastards," he mumbled. "But I really kissed her? I'm so sorry, are you angry?" She shook her head.  
"No, not at you at least. At her I am, trying to be sneaky and underhanded. It doesn't surprise me but makes me angry," she told him. Orm looked at her and leaned in, kissing her softly. "How many other things is she going to try? And if she's trying to use tricks to get herself on any kind of throne then what is the rest of the family prepared to do?"  
"I don't know, but we should be on our guard and warn the others," Orm said. "Arthur is never going to let me live this down."  
"O it isn't Arthur you have to worry about my little seaworm," Rhymes said, smirking at him. Orm groaned and got back up to go back to bed.


	4. Well This is a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhymes is challenged for Orm's hand but is unable to compete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't be soap opera drama forever! Comments/critiques are appreciated!

Two months had gone by since Lydia had tried to use a drug to breakup Orm and Rhymes. Arthur was both amused and pissed about this action and sentenced Lydia to stay in her quarters at all times, causing a rift between Arthur and the banished family. They demanded that Rhymes be assessed in a trial by combat with Lydia to prove which was the better fit to be married to Orm, who found this whole thing ridiculous. He never in his life thought he would be engaged with another woman trying to fight for him literally. This seemed like something most men dreamed about but not him, he wanted nothing to do with this.   
"Why does she even want me? You are king Arthur, and my title as prince is just ceremonial, I can't take the throne again, you have an heir," Orm ranted, pacing the meeting room while Arthur just watched him.  
"I have a theory on that baby bro and if you were human maybe you would know what that was," Arthur said. Orm glared. He didn't appreciate the joke when Rhymes was right now with a physician being assessed to possibly fight a full blooded Atlantian who was out to take her place.   
"Don't start with me right now Arthur," Orm said through gritted teeth. "They are trying to mess with my wife and I don't like it. And you keep acting like they really are royalty...I don't understand."  
"Blame your friend Nareus for that one," Arthur said. "He seems to still think someone pure blood would be better on the throne and he has saw fit to request that I consider making Syfin the heir to my throne instead of Tom, but if they can find a way to get rid of my boy then they can win either way. You would be next in line again, or Syfin could be named heir."  
"Nareus is proposing this? Why?" Orm asked, stunned that the king would do that. "You're his son-in-law, the true king of Atlantis, you have the damn trident of Atlan."  
"Do you think that matters? Do you really think that 90% of those here don't look at me as lower than them because I'm half human? Trident or not I'm not Atlantian to them, I am surface dweller who lied my way onto the throne and overthrew a king who was going to destroy the surface and have Atlantis ruling all," Arthur said. "You're still pretty popular Orm and many people would like you to be king again. At least they did until you started planning a wedding to another outsider, then suddenly Syfin seemed like a good fit, or Lydia marrying into the family. This is some Voldemort bullshit if I ever saw it."  
"Volde-what?" Orm asked, highly confused. Arthur sighed. "O what, that is from those books Rhymes had me read, the Potter book." Arthur nodded.  
"So let's calm down, wait until Rhymes gets back from the physician and then plan what to do next, ok?" Orm nodded and sat down. 

It wasn't long before Rhymes came into the room and sat down also. Orm looked at her and saw that she was pale and looked sick.   
"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on hers.  
"I'm not fit to compete against Lydia," she said after a minute. Arthur frowned.   
"Well right now you're not but the competition wouldn't be for another month..."  
"Still going to be pregnant in a month Arthur," she said, making time in the room stop. Orm finally let out a breath.  
"P...pregnant?" he asked. Rhymes looked at him and nodded, smiling a little. "You're, and I'm the ...?"  
"Yes Orm what the hell, of course," she said.   
"Did you know?" Arthur asked. She shook her head.  
"I suspected maybe but wasn't sure, now I guess I am," she said. Orm nearly tackled her in happiness but instead he just pulled her close and hugged her tight, kissing her several times.  
"What about the competition?" Arthur asked. Rhymes looked at him.   
"It will take place after the baby comes," she said. "So we can't married until after. Which apparently according to Atlantian law makes this baby a bastard because we are no longer betrothed."   
"Bullshit," Orm said. "Even if you lost the competition I'm still married to you, we would just go live on the surface." Rhymes looked at him.  
"You didn't even tell anyone we got married there, I highly doubt you take the title of husband seriously out of Atlantis," she said. He frowned and watched her swim away in a huff.  
"I didn't realize that was important to her," Orm said softly. Arthur nearly face palmed.   
"Just because you don't think the surface is important doesn't mean it isn't. She is half human, she lived out there her entire life, that is important to her. I know you did the ceremony there but did you even care? Not enough to tell anyone from Atlantis and invite them. Orm take a minute and consider, really consider, what marrying someone from the surface means. Keep in mind that Mera and I spend a good four months of the year with my father because that is part of who I am. You will have to be willing to do the same for Rhymes. Do you really think you can?" Arthur said, making Orm stare at him. He felt like he was being scolded and looked down. Arthur just shook his head and left Orm alone with his thoughts.


	5. Whatever You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes make a decision about what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critiques are appreciated!

Orm knocked gently on his bedroom door, unsure if Rhymes was still angry at him. He had spent some time thinking and he would do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to stay and be here in Atlantis he would stay, if she wanted to go live on the surface forever then he would do that. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and seeing her happy made him happy. Rhymes opened the door and looked at him.

"Hey you," she said, leaning to the doorframe. He looked at her, seeing her in the water, looking so natural and he realized once again how amazing she was. Spending most of her life on land but still coming down here and integrating like she had lived here. She could go anywhere and it was like she belonged, no matter how nervous or scared she was she would make sure she made a good impression just because she knew who he was and who his family was.

"You are amazing," he said softly. "And I love you so much." He moved to her and pulled her close, hugging her tight. She hugged him back. "So we're really having a baby?"

"No, I am having a baby, you are just along for the ride until they make an appearance," she said. He nodded. 

"Fair enough," he said. "Listen, I want to talk to you, find out what you want. You don't deserve any of this, any of what that family is trying to do. You don't deserve how selfish I am and how much I put myself above you." Rhymes touched his face. 

"I know I'm so out of your league, you're lucky to have me," she said, then she laughed and he joined her. She was right but she didn't think she was. 

"You are the greatest person to ever come into my life," he said. "I wouldn't be the same man without you." 

"What's brought this all on? You've never been so...mushy," she said, smiling and blushing. Maybe he wasn't this mushy but he could tell she was enjoying it. 

"What do you want to do? Do you want to leave? Live on the surface, I'll go with you and I won't ever complain. I don't want, I don't want you to compete and I don't want our baby to be a bastard, I just want to be happy with you," he said, taking her face in his hands. "What do you want?"

"I...I'm not sure," she said. "I honestly don't know. I mean I don't want the baby to be a bastard and I don't really want to fight Lydia, but I don't want to run away scared either. I love Atlantis just like you and I want to be able to come here and feel alright, feel safe, and I don't feel safe right now, not at all. I'm even more afraid now." Orm nodded.

"Then we'll go, just for a little while, I'll come back and forth again, but not like before, I promise. I'll be on the surface with you more than I am down here. Arthur can handle this and he will help us," Orm said. Rhymes agreed and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't think about you more and realize how important the surface world was to you. Half of who you are is up there and you spent your life there, I was so blind and stupid."

"Thank you for saying that," she said. "And I think you're right, maybe for a little while, until we can figure something out for Atlantis and our baby we should stay with my mother." 

"Ok, we will stay for dinner tonight and then in the morning we'll go back to your home," he said.

"It's your home too Orm, like it or not you're now part of the surface world because you're with me," she said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we will go back to our world, together," he said. 

At dinner that night the other family arrived, sans Lydia, all of them glaring at Rhymes. She held her head high and faced them right back, her hand on Orm's, holding it tight, and wearing a specific suit to show off her pearl necklace that let everyone know that she was engaged. She wasn't going to let this group bully her into fear, at least she wouldn't show it. 

"We hear that you are unable to compete," Syfin said, trying to stare her down. Rhymes cocked an eyebrow. He was obviously used to women being subversive to him. Orm could see the look in hey eye and smirked. If Syfin thought he was going to get her to cower before him he was mistaken. Orm had seen this woman stare down a raging horse and a raging shark. She had no fear of men. 

"That's right, I have no need to compete anyway," she said. 

"Not according to Atlantian law, you are not a true noble, my daughter is, she should be the one marrying a prince and that prince should be king instead of a half breed," he said. Arthur looked over at him.

"But he's not so watch your mouth," he said. Syfin gave him a glance but then focused right back in on Rhymes. Orm was glaring daggers at him, feeling anger rising at what he suspected Syfin might say next.

"Orm should be king and he should be marrying a princess, Lydia is a princess," he continued. "She is of pure Atlantian blood and has not been touched by anyone while you sit here at this table pretending to belong when you are nothing but a halfbreed whore who is carrying a child for who knows, it could be anyones bastard in you." Orm stood then and was on Syfin in a moment, tackling the man to the floor and holding him down.

"You will not speak to my wife like that, nor will you talk about my child ever again," he said, voice low and laced with venom. Syfin just shook his head, shoving Orm off of him and both men stood. Rhymes moved to Orm and pulled him to look at her as he calmed, her hand on his face. He tried to focus on her touch, let the feeling of her make his body relax.

"She is a witch, she had taken over your mind by seduction can you not see that?" Syfin said. Arthur already had guards escorting the family back to their sweet but not before the son turned and glared.

"You'll all regret this treatment of our family, watch your heir closely half breed," he said. Arthur sighed. 

"All of them confined to their quarters, they are not to leave ever and if they try to take them to an actual cell," he told his captain who nodded and moved to do as he commanded. "Rhymes are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Orm is lucky he jumped first or I would've smacked that ass," she said. Orm hugged her and she leaned to him.

"We're leaving in the morning to go to her mom's," Orm said. "I'm going to keep her and the baby safe and right now I don't think they're safe here. And I'm not staying, I'll come back and forth for my duties but I'm going to mostly be with her."

"I get it baby bro," Arthur said. "You gotta do what you have to for your family. I will get this straightened out. Mera and I are trying to help. She's with her father right now getting him to try and retract his support for Syfin and their family." Orm nodded.

"Thank you big brother," he said. "Come on Rhymes, let's go to our room, I think we both need rest." Rhymes nodded and followed him out of the room.


	6. On The Surface Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes head to the surface to keep safe and are joined by someone else that may help give them parenting practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More time for Orm interacting with children! Comments/critiques are appreciated!

Orm and Rhymes left early the next morning, in secret, so as not to worry the rest of the nobles. Arthur had a story ready about them wanting to visit Rhymes's mother for a while and he was waiting to tell the rest of the royals at a meeting later. For a time Vulko was going to act as vizier again until Orm returned, and their room would be sealed off in case that other family go any ideas and tried to sneak out and set traps or anything to the room. 

"I don't want them to home alone Orm," Arthur said to Mera who looked at him strangely. "Add that to the list of movies you have to see next time we visit dad." She nodded slowly, still trying to figure out what he could be talking about. Tom was on his lap, eating a snack, when he started coughing. Arthur frowned and when he didn't stop they sent for a physician who came and saved the boy but frowned. 

"He's been poisoned," the doctor said, motioning to the snack he had. "Who brought it to him?" Arthur frowned and looked to Mera who went and got the servant who had gotten Tom the snack.

"Did you make this yourself?" the doctor asked. The girl shook her head. 

"They were in the kitchen, when we always keep his snacks," she said. "It was his snack time so I got it from the cabinet for him. It was the last one left." The doctor frowned.

"So whoever did this knew he would have to eat that one," he said. "I think we may have a traitor in our midst." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Not again, didn't I already deal with traitors?" he grumbled. Mera frowned.

"Syfin and his family must be influencing others and starting to ramp up their efforts now that my father has stopped supporting them," she said. "I'm going to take Tom Janet's also, Orm and Rhymes can have some parenting practice and keep him safe." The king nodded and kissed his son's head, pressing their foreheads together before sending Mera off. Arthur ordered that anyone in contact with the family be brought to him. Threats and games he could tolerate and punish, but attempting to actually kill his son? That would bring a retribution they had never experienced upon themselves. He went to the throne room and waited for the first guard to be brought in.

Janet was excited to see Rhymes and Orm, hugging them both when they came inside the house. She looked at Rhymes and for a second Orm was once again convinced that surface dwellers could read minds when the woman started squealing and clapping and hugging again. Rhymes was laughing, hugging her mom tight.

"Do you know when you're due? Boy? Girl? Names?" she asked eagerly as she led them into the living room and sat them down. Rhymes laughed, and sat, letting Orm go off to change as she talked to her mother. While he was getting changed Arthur sent a message to Orm about what had happened to Tom, warning him to check any gifts they had brought from Atlantis. He finished changing and quickly ran downstairs, still putting his shirt on. Rhymes was handing her mom one of the treats they had brought and Orm ran over and grabbed it away, shoving it back in the bag and throwing it all away.

"Orm, what's wrong?" Rhymes asked, standing up. Orm looked at them.

"Tom was poisoned, Arthur warned me that our stuff might be tainted also," he said. Janet looked appalled.

"Who would poison a child? Especially a sweetheart like Tom?" she asked. Orm sighed and explained about what had been going on in Atlantis. Just as he was finishing and Janet was hugging her daughter again there was a knock. Orm answered and Mera walked in.

"Did Arthur tell you?" she asked. Orm nodded, but still looked confused. "He forgot to tell you that you were going to be watching Tom for a time?" 

"He probably thought it would be a great surprise," he said. He was going to stab his brother again sometime, he really was. "We will keep him safe, I promise." Tom was still sleeping from his treatment from the doctor so Orm took him into his arms. 

"I'll set up the air mattress in the office for him," Janet said, moving to head upstairs. Orm smiled appreciatively at her. Rhymes hugged Mera.

"He will be safe here and as soon as you say the word he will be back in your arms," she assured her before Mera left. "She must feel so sad, she's never been away from him for more than a day or two before and now she doesn't know the next time she will see him." Orm nodded and looked at his nephew. 

"So what now?" he asked. Janet came downstairs and plied the small child from his arms, carrying him upstairs and tucking him into the office. Rhymes and Orm followed and waited outside the door.

"I baby proofed it a bit too while the mattress was inflating so he won't wake up and hurt himself on accident," she said. "I guess you two are going to get a crash course in having a child." Orm's eyes widened and for a moment he looked terrified. 

"That child is insane and always trying to stab me," he muttered. Rhymes folded her arms and looked at him.

"I am 90% sure that's the exact Arthur thought the first time he met you," she said. Orm opened his mouth and then closed it again. She probably right because Orm was a bit insane and did want to stab his brother, that last part was still true most of the time. "Anyway, this could be practice for when our baby comes." 

"I guess so," he said, reaching down and rubbing her stomach gently with a smile. She smiled and put her hand on his. 

"Your father would be so happy if he was here to see this," Janet said. "He loved babies, said they were too young to be cruel or angry." Rhymes looked sad for a second and Orm hugged her. 

"You know what, I just remembered," he said. "I never got that lasagna you promised me like a million years ago." Rhymes laughed.

"I guess I have to make lasagna tonight," she said. "I should get shopping then." Janet offered to go with her and she accepted, smiling at Orm. 

"I'll come too," he said. Rhymes nodded towards the sleeping child in the office. "I guess I'll stay here then." She smiled and kissed him before she and her mother headed out. 

About an hour later and Tom awoke, yelling for someone. Orm quickly ran intot he office and knelt next to him. He pulled Tom into his arms and hugged him. Tom calmed down, no longer scared now that uncle Orm was there.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Tom asked. Orm sat down and had Tom in his lap. "Am I at grandpa's? This don't look right."

"No, you're at Janet's house," he said. "Your mom and dad dropped you off because some bad stuff is happening in Atlantis and they need to fix it and you need to be safe." Tom looked like he was thinking for a moment before nodding his understanding.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Orm asked. The kid didn't get to watch much TV in his life so it was a great novelty when he was on the surface. Tom jumped up, ready to go. They went downstairs and Orm turned on the TV. They sat watching Kong Skull Island when Rhymes and Janet walked in, right when the creatures were attacking and eating the people on the island. 

"Orm do you think that's appropriate for a four year old to watch?" Rhymes asked, going to set the groceries in the kitchen. Orm looked at Tom who was staring wide eyed at the TV, looking a step away from terrified. 

"Maybe not..." he said, turning off the TV. Janet came over and took Tom, hugging him and going to get some of the toys she kept around for when he visited. Orm headed into the kitchen and stood watching Rhymes move around it.

"Do you need help?" he asked, watching her cook meat on the stove with some onion. He always went through the names of food items when he was on land, it made him feel like he was learning and understanding the most vital part of this world. 

"Um, ya sure," she said. "Can you get a pot of water boiling for me?" He moved to get a pot he saw and filled it pretty high with water, walking it to stove. Rhymes looked at it and laughed. "Too bbmuch water, pour some out." He nodded and did as asked before turning on the burner. Rhymes adjusted it higher to make sure the water boiled and smiled at him. "Did you have fun with Tom?"

"Ya, he took a little bit to calm down completely but the big monkey movie helped," he said. "Think I'll be any good with our baby?" Orm had been worrying about turning into his father, of being as terrible with his child as his father was with him. He didn't want to fill his children with hatred and anger like he had been. 

"I think you will be a fantastic father," she said. "Do you know why?" He shook his head. "Because you care, you care about being a good father, which hopefully means you will be trying to be the best father you can be."

"You think I will be like my father?"

"I hope not because if you are I get sent to the Trench and I don't think I'm as badass as Atlanna and could fight my way through," she said. Orm chuckled a little bit and kissed her head. "Go get my mom, you can hang out with Tom more." He nodded and kissed her head again before leaving the kitchen.


	7. Orm is Going Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm hears some things from Arthur and decides to go back to Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been awhile. I reread the first fic and this one and thought I would try to finish this one for you. Comments/critiques are appreciated

Orm had been checking in with Arthur every day, discussing Atlantis and Tom, letting the king know his son was safe and happy during his stay on the surface. Rhymes had even called Old Tom, as he was now known, and invited him to come to the house and stay for a little while. Arthur would let Atlanna know of this development and hopefully she would be able to visit also. He wanted to come but he couldn’t leave Atlantis with no king while Syfin and his family were still around.  
“What have they been up to?” Orm asked, sitting in the office, the communicator on the desk. Arthur sighed.  
“They’ve been quiet. A month has gone by without them making a peep. No bribes, no attempts to escape, nothing, it worries me,” he said. Orm nodded.  
“When your enemy is quiet it means they are planning,” he said. “My father used to say that all the time, mostly about the surface. Of course, the surface was only quiet because they didn’t know Atlantis existed.” Arthur nodded and looked to the door of the room when it opened. Rhymes walked in and smiled, seeing her brother-in-law.  
“I thought I heard you two talking,” she said. Arthur looked at her and smiled. “Did Orm tell you about the baby?” she asked, a hand going to her almost five-month pregnant belly.  
“I was getting to that after the updates,” Orm said, pulling her to sit in his lap, kissing her.  
“Well? What about the baby? Should I get Mera?” Arthur asked. Rhymes nodded. He called Mera into the room and she appeared on the communicator also. “What’s the news?”  
“We found out what we’re having,” Rhymes said.  
“Well?” Mera said, smiling, looking ready to burst. Rhymes nodded to Orm to tell them.  
“It’s a girl,” he said. Mera squealed and clapped happily.  
“Mera has news too,” Arthur said, looking to his lady with a smile. Rhymes looked at her and stood from Orm’s lap.  
“NO?!” she said like she already knew what was happening. “Another baby?!” Mera smiled and nodded, Arthur hugging her close. “How long?” Orm looked surprised at Rhymes, wondering once again how humans could read minds like that. Arthur said it wasn’t possibly but Orm wasn’t so sure he was telling the truth.  
“I’m early, only a couple months,” she said. “You two, Vulko, and Atlanna are the only ones who know, we don’t want the other family to find out.”  
“I would hope not, o, you have to tell Tom still! He will be so excited!” Rhymes said. Mera nodded sadly. “I know you miss him, he misses you too.”  
“My father has completely pulled his support from Syfin so he is losing his pull here in Atlantis, hopefully soon the other nobles will support putting the family in a cell or banishing them from Atlantis. My father said they could come stay in his kingdom under house arrest, but the other nobles of Atlantis won’t hear of it unless we can prove they have committed a crime,” Mera said. Rhymes looked confused.  
“What about when they poisoned your son?” she asked. How could those nobles be so blind to what was happening in front of them? Did they really hate Arthur that much that they would risk a child’s life just for someone else to be king?  
“The guard who committed the crime claimed he worked alone, under no bribe or influence,” Arthur said. “He’s been in a cell for a month now and has held to his story. The nobles still believe I am being too harsh on Syfin.” Orm shook his head.  
“Have you not already proved that you are a good king? Atlantis is prospering, is at peace with the surface world, and you have a set future now with not only one but two heirs, how are they not pleased?” Orm said. “Maybe I should come back, speak to them myself.”  
“I’m sure that would sway some of them,” Arthur said. Orm nodded and looked to Rhymes. He knew that he didn’t need to ask her permission to leave, he was free to do as pleased as she was, but he respected her and wanted to make sure that she agreed with him and his descions.  
“I think that is an excellent idea Orm, seeing that you support your brother fully will hopefully sway most of the nobles to approve the banishment of Syfin at least,” she said. “Just try to be back before Velka gets here.”  
“Velka? Is that her name?” Mera asked. Rhymes nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. “He would be so proud and happy.” Orm saw Rhymes getting emotional so he pulled her into a hug, kissing her head.  
“I know, well, I’m going to get my room ready for Tom and Atlanna. With Orm going home for a bit I can sleep with my mom in her room while they stay with little Tom in my room,” she said. She gave Orm another kissed and asked him to say goodbye before he left. Once she left the room she sent Tom in to say hi to his parents.  
“Mommy, daddy!” he said happily, letting Orm pick him up. “I rode a pony!”  
The conversation went on for another ten minutes as Tom told his parents about his adventures and they told him about his new sibling. After it ended Orm set Tom down and said goodbye to him before sending him to play. He found Rhymes in their room putting fresh sheets on the bed. He moved to help her.  
“Wow, look at you, acting like a run of the mill surface dweller,” she teased with a smile. Orm chuckled and shook his head.  
“I won’t be gone long, maybe a week,” he said. “Just long enough to speak to nobles and get a vote about Syfin. Hopefully soon we can return to Atlantis and finish planning our wedding.” They finished with the sheet and stood. Orm hugged her close and inhaled her scent. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Orm,” she said, leaning to him. “Be safe, that family may still have some tricks up their sleeves.” He nodded. With one last kiss he bid her goodbye and headed back to Atlantis.


End file.
